The Recurring Kidnapping of Love
by JT.Merc
Summary: It's graduation night and the young and radiant serenity wheeler has a bright future ahead of her. Unfortunately, her plans are interrupted because when she is suddenly yanked out of her perfect world and kidnapped by the billionaire Seto Kaiba.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! XOXOserenityXOXO had requested that I write this story. So I decided to give it a whirl. Hope you guys enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

"Party!" shouted Mai as she popped open a champagne bottle after shaking it rapidly. The liquid squirted out everywhere in the living room, hitting some of the people around her. But everyone was feeling too carefree and was completely in party mode to even care about the mess. The party occasion? High school graduation!

Serenity Wheeler had finally graduated from high school and was feeling extremely blissful. Her mother had left for home early, but the rest of her friends and her brother had decided to throw her a graduation bash at a lavish hotel banquet. Yugi, Mai, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey had all pitched in.

Serenity was still dressed in her black graduation cap and gown. Her skin was glowing with pride and joy because after this summer, she was going to take a flight to America where she will be attending Harvard University to earn her bachelor degree. Today was probably the happiest day on earth for her. The only thing that could possibly beat this was graduating from Harvard. Her hard work at the study room and library had certainly paid off. There was a bright future ahead of her.

"I'm going to miss you, sis." said her brother, Joey.

Serenity gave Joey a warm hug, "Don't worry. We'll see each other every summer. I promise!" She could see that Joey was trying really hard to fight back the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes. "Sorry, dad didn't make it. He's probably at home drinking his ass off." he said with a frown. It was pretty typical for their dad to miss out on precious moments.

After taking turning taking photographs with Serenity for the 100ths time, the guys began to mingle around the pool table while the girls wandered off into their own corner for a little girl talk.

"Serenity, I can't believe your done with high school already. Time really flies!" said Tea. "You're probably going to meet a handsome and smart guy at Harvard." she said and watched as Serenity blushed.

"I can't wait to get married." said Mai as she sipped from her glass of champagne. "I have my perfect dream wedding all planned out!"

"Really?" asked Tea, "let's hear it!" she squealed excitedly.

"I'm thinking about a beach wedding. The wedding cake is going to be three layers tall and I want it decorated with candy shaped like a starfish. My wedding dress is going to be super short with pearls decorated all over it and I'm going to make sure that it's designed by Vera Wang. Plus, I'm going to wear a white bikini underneath it."

"What do you have in mind for your bridesmaid's dress?" asked Tea

"Obviously something super simple because I don't want them to out shine me." said Mai.

They laughed a little.

Then Tea decided to share her dream wedding, "I want like a Japanese garden wedding. I want my wedding dress to be super long. I kinda would like it to be strapless. I don't really care who designs it though, as long as it looks perfect. I want my wedding cake to be decorated with pink cherry blossom flowers so that it would go with the theme. And I want my braid maids to be dressed in a kimono."

"You're going to make me wear a kimono?" asked Mai because she was sure that Tea would make her one of her bridesmaid.

"Yes, because it's my wedding!"

They turned and looked at Serenity who had been quiet the whole time.

"What about you, Serenity? What is your dream wedding?"

Serenity shrugged, "I don't really know. I never really thought about it?" It was true, Serenity spent way too much time studying for school. All that was ever on her mind were homework and studying. It was never about wedding or when she'll meet her prince charming.

"What? I've been planning my wedding since I was three years old." said Mai.

"I could picture you being a bridezilla, Mai." said Tea.

"Oh, you bet I will be. My wedding has to be perfect, I literally spent my whole life planing it out." Said Mai. The girls continued on making conversation about their future plans.

/

"Everything will go exactly as I plan." he whispered to himself as he hid under Serenity's bed, facing downward so that he was laying on his stomach. It was a perfect plan and he had been plotting this scheme for awhile. It was going to be flawless and if it's not, a sharp man like Seto Kaiba always had a back up plan.

Serenity and her brother Joey will be too pre occupied at the graduation ceremony. Meanwhile, it gave Kaiba time to break into their house. Which was utterly easy because the mutt had a spare key under the doormat. All he had to do was open the front door and walked in dressed like a maintenance guy to avoid looking suspicious. It wasn't hard to find Serenity's room in the two bedroom townhouse that her and her brother lived in. It was either the room with a bunch of wrestling poster taped all over the wall or the room painted pink with a bunch of stuff animals. Kaiba best bet was that the pink room was Serenity's, no doubt.

It was now 3am and Kaiba's patient finally paid off. He heard some voices and some footsteps. Then the light in the room turned on and he could see Serenity's feet from where he was laying.

"Goodnight, Joey." he heard her say. He listened as she closed the door and locked it, keeping his breathing steady and inaudible.

She began to undress herself, dropping her clothes on the floor carelessly, letting her white bra fall right beside the bed where Kaiba was hiding. Then he heard her opening her dresser. Perhaps to change into a night gown. At the moment, he couldn't get a good view to know for sure.

After waiting for her to apply her nightly lotion and do her other night routine, she finally turned off the light and climbed into bed. He looked at his watch, there was no time to wait for her to go to sleep. He would have to act now before the sun came up.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly crawled his way out from under her bed like the scary monster children always warned us about. However, her hardwood floor let out a loud creeking sound and she rose up from her dreamless bliss and sat up her bed to turn on the Hello Kitty lamp on her night stand.

Kaiba quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth, but it was too late she had already led out a massive scream.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up." he whispered in her ears.

There was an essence of terror that possessed her being, she kept struggling, but he held on to her tightly.

It didn't take long till Joey came knocking on her door. "Sis, are you ok?"

"Tell him you're alright or I'll shoot him on my way out." he threatened.

"Answer me!" called out Joey as he kept pounding on the door.

"Do it or I'll kill him." he whispered and uncovered her mouth. Serenity got a good glance at him. He was lethal and quick to the point of immorality, lean but muscular, with a cold chill releasing from his blue eyes. _Kaiba_. The warm room suddenly felt cold, almost freezing.

"Get rid of him." he demanded in the lowest voice that he could manage.

"I'm ok, Joey. I saw a spider. That's all." she said her voice sound distressed, but she was trying to keep it from breaking under pressure.

"Let me in so I could kill it." said Joey. It wouldn't be the first time he had killed a bug for his sister.

Kaiba pulled out his gun from his pocket, a well polished pistol, warning Serenity that he might actually pull the trigger if she didn't get rid of her brother soon.

Serenity stared at the gun, eyes widened. Kaiba was clearly not playing any games. "No. I threw my book at it. It's dead. Go back to bed. Please."

Her brother led out a chuckle, "That's the first time you ever killed anything. Alright than. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said.

Kaiba listened till Joey's footsteps faded away, then he released Serenity from his strong grip.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him, her voice low but was trembling with a great amount of fear.

"Don't question me." he hissed and stood up from her bed to open up her closet. He found a pink duffel bag and tossed it at her. "Pack."

"What? Why?"

"What the hell did I just say?" he whispered, "don't question me." he cocked the gun and pointed it at her.

Serenity began to pack as quickly as she could, shoving in as much clothes as she can in the small duffel bag because at this point she wasn't sure how long he was going to keep her and where at. But if he's making her pack, surely he doesn't plan on killing her. Right? She wondered and tried to take comfort in the thought that he may not want to kill her. Maybe he just wants to take her as a hostage to hold her for ransom. But for what? Too many questions were going on inside her head and she began to feel dizzy but continued on packing. Finally, she zipped the small duffel bag up and looked at Kaiba for other instructions.

He pointed for her to sit at her desk, "You're going to leave a note." he said to her, "Joey, I'm taking a long vacation. I can't handle the stress of going to college right now."

Long? How long is she going to be away for? What does he want from her? She took out a pen and paper from her desk with her trembling hands and began to scribble down what Kaiba had just said.

After she finished the letter, Kaiba grabbed her small fragile arm to drag her near the door and pressed his ears against it to listen if Joey was still around. "Do you think your brother is asleep?" he watched as Serenity nodded her head. "I'm going to walk you out into my car. We are going to exit from the front door, but if you try anything stupid, I'm going to kill your brother. I have no problem killing him, I hate that idiot anyway." he whispered and unlocked the door, turning the doorknob carefully so that it would not make a sound.

They took a step out, his hand still had a firm grip on Serenity's arm. They tip toed down the pitch-black hallway until they reached the staircase darkness ruled, "Watch your step." he hissed into her ears.

Tears filled Serenity's eyes, but she still obeyed and carefully walked down the steps with her duffel bag dangling on her side. She held on tightly to the stairwell as she proceed with caution down the steps. However, she was moving far too slow to meet Kaiba's tight schedule. With a simple movement, he lifted Serenity up on to his shoulder. She gasped a little. "Shh." he hushed her, feeling a bit annoyed that he had to. He made his way down the stairs promptly but silently as if he was really a ninja. Soon enough, they reached the end of the staircase. He put her down to unlock the front door and when he dragged her out, he carefully close the main door and continued to pull her to his car.

"Don't make a scene." he warned now that they were in public. He turned to stare at her, letting her know that he was dead serious. He looked into her eyes, pining his piercing blue eyes onto hers. She stared at it for awhile with intense fear. His eyes were as blue as any sky adorned by angels on any cathedral ceiling, but radiant with demons from the underworld.

He yanked her to his car, a black sport sedan that parked right across the street from Serenity's house. The window of his car were tinted pitch black. He walked her over to the passenger side, his eyes still on the look out for potential interference.

After opening the passenger side and forcing her on in, he walked over to the driver side and sat in, adjusting his mirrors to fit the surroundings.

"I don't understand." she said, her lips trembling from anxiety and vexation.

"Sweet, innocent, and naïve Serenity." he glowered at her.

_Whatever does he mean by that? What did she do to deserve this? _

He did not hesitate to start his engine, when he did he took off, and began driving her away. They drove down an excluded road.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up! I'll take you where ever I desire," he sneered, raising his voice as if he had some legitimate authority over her.

Serenity hushed, knowing damn well that this man was not going to tell her his plans. But even though this man was acting like a vicious monster, she dared not detest him because it was not in her nature to hate any human being. Her heart was pure, her heart was special. Was that why he wanted her?

The road they were driving down was dark and eerie like a scene from a horror movie. They were heading through the forest, driving around winding roads that made her dizzy. They were surrounded by tall trees. Where ever he was taking her, it was at least two hours away from the population.

They finally reached their destination, a huge mansion that could surely be mistaken for a castle. He put his car in parking gear, and got out. Making his way over to Serenity's side to drag her on out. The sun was beginning to raise. Vampires would have fled to their coffins by now, but this particular heartless man did not fear the sun raising for he knew that no one would be watching him put his evil plan into action at his location.

She got out of the car, her bare feet on the freezing concrete. Her big eyes wandered around the area and she noted that if she did plan to escape, there really was no where to run to. At least in walking distant. She'd have to jack his car to flee to the nearest public facility for help. Her body trembled, part of the trembling came from the cold, but most of it was certainly from fear. Serenity's heart sank in dismay, though it wasn't weighted by the overwhelming fear, but from the evil monster that kidnapped her. She couldn't believe any human being could be capable of such evil. There's goodness in everybody, she reminded herself. That was really the only thing she had for her, the optimistic point of view she carried around.

"We're practically invisible here." Kaiba said, breaking the silent and interrupting Serenity's thoughts. The words that left his mouth turned into a fog into the cold air. At dawn, he could see that she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt with a picture of a brown teddy bear on it.

How long was he planning to keep her in this excluded place of his, and for what? What malicious plan did he have in store for her? God, if only she knew.

Kaiba grabbed her duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder, "Get in the house, come with me." he demanded, his voice was deep and filled with vile. Serenity stood still. "Did you not hear what I just said?" He marched over to her and grabbed a lock of her hair.

"Stop, please!" she begged, following him to prevent any more conflict. Hoping that he'd eventually let go of her hair. But he didn't, he held on to the lock of silky auburn hair as he dragged her down a long hallway in his mansion until he reached a certain room.

He opened the door and pushed her in until she landed on the hardwood floor. Finally, something within her snapped, "Why are you doing this to me? Let me go! Please!" she shouted. It must have been the first time she yelled this loud. She stood up and slammed both of her hands onto his hard broad chest.

He shoved her til she fell onto the hard floor once again, "I'm going to let you out of this room as soon as you calm down. Then we'll go over the rules you'll have to follow."

Rules? She obviously didn't follow what he was saying. She began to cry on the floor, "Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" she said in between her sobs.

He tossed the duffel bag at her and slammed the door shut, leaving the poor girl who was curled up like a shrimp on the floor to cry alone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After balling her eyes out for hours, she finally stopped. Her blurry vision had cleared, and her urge to vomit from fear had passed. She began to observe her surroundings. The room she was in was dull and appeared to be used merely for storage. There was a bunch of random things in there like a grand piano, a lawn mower, and a roman statue. Spider webs consumed most of the furniture that were in there.

If Serenity had called for help, her shouts wouldn't have carried beyond his mansion. There was really no point in screaming, she'd save her breath for what really should be said to that sociopath who kidnapped her. She sat on the floor wondering why a guy like Kaiba would go through all that trouble to take her here. No answer came to mind. She was literally stuck in this cold room for ten hours.

Then something came to mind, _Mokuba._ Maybe if she shouted for Mokuba, he'll come to help her. Surely, Mokuba couldn't be as cold and heartless as his older brother. She stood up and walked up to the door and began banging on it. "Mokuba! Help! Please!"

The door swung open and the vile man ambled on in. His hair was damped and this time he was shirtless with beads of water on his broad chest and six packs. He probably just took a shower, Serenity thought. Or were those sweat beads on his chest from a hard work out? She wasn't sure. She shook away the thought, it didn't really matter what this savager was doing prior of being here.

"Mokuba is no longer around." he said. "Don't you dare say his name in this house."

_Mokuba is no longer around?_ "What did you do to Mokuba? Did you hurt him?"

"No." he hissed. "How dare you think I would harm my own flesh and blood."

Oh, so since she's not his flesh and blood, he'll have no problem hurting her? How inhumane. But still, what happened to Mokuba? And would he even answered if she asked?

"I hope you're willing to comply. You'll just be making it harder for yourself if you don't." He said, his voice cold and bitter.

"Why am I here?" she asked, visibly stunned that her life had gone terribly wrong in one day.

He ignored her question and decided to go over the rules he had in store for her, "Before I let you out, you'll have to abide by these rules."

"When will you let me go? I have a life I must get back to! When will I see brother?"

Kaiba glared at her, his eyes darken. "You will never see your brother again!"

"How dare you kidnapped me!" she said and slapped him across the face.

He slowly rose his eyes to meet hers, anger drowned the pupil of it. He shoved her and she fell to the floor. "You've obviously have not calmed down yet." he said. "I'm going to come back."

"No! Please." she begged, running up to him to grab him gently by his muscular arm. There was no way that she was going to let herself be locked up in this small storage room for another ten hours. She'll loose her mind and go mental!

He shook her off.

"I'm going to calm down. I promise." she pleaded. Suddenly her stomach led out a massive growl.

"You're hungry." he stated the obvious and grabbed her slim arm to pull her out of the storage room. She followed from behind, trying to keep up with him until they reached the kitchen. "Sit." he commanded and pointed to a chair in the vintage dining table that was in the kitchen. She obeyed and immediately sat down. "You want eggs?" he watched as she nodded.

He opened his fridge and pulled out some eggs. Then made his way to a nearby stove and cracked it in a pan. "Shit!" he hissed angrily when he accidentally allowed some of the egg shells to fall in it. He picked it out with a polished silver fork. The young man may be able to run a multibillion dollar industry alone, hell, he may even be able to run a multibillion dollar company blind folded. But cooking was as complicated for him as it was for a 3 year old trying to do physics. He usually had his chief cooking for him but was force to fire him now that he has taken Serenity against her will here.

Serenity watched him from where she was sitting, wondering if she should help or not.

He tried to flip the egg over with the fork, but the damn yoke kept dripping out from between the fork gap, "Fuck!"

"Don't you have a spatula?" she asked.

"Shut the hell up." he rudely said and began to pull out all the drawers in his kitchen in search for the spatula. After searching for a while, he finally located the spatula and turned around to see rapid smoke coming from the pan. He rushed over to find the eggs burnt. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because you told me to shut up." she said.

"Fine. Than I guess you're not going to get to eat your precious little eggs." he taunted.

"Why won't you try boiling it for starters?" she said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

He glowered at her, "I swear to god I'll slap that attitude right out of you." he warned. Then opened his refrigerator again for a green apple to give to her

She took it and did not hesitate to take a bite.

"Now. I must go over the rules for you." he began. "There's no , internet, phones, nor calendars for you to use here. I have enable an alarm in this house. Open any window or any door that leads outside will trigger it." he said.

"The alarm alerts who? The cops?" she asked.

"No, stupid. Why would I want cops involved? It alerts me via text messages." he said holding up his phone. Maybe if she got a hold of his cellphone, she could call for help. She thought, plotting up ways of getting it in her head.

"Don't call me stupid. I was admitted to Harvard University."

"That doesn't mean shit." he spat, "I know tons of Harvard graduates and none of them are as smart as me." he boosted arrogantly. "Also," he reached into his shorts pocket to pull out a thick black bracelet and walked over to her.

"What are you doing? What is this?"

He grabbed one of her hand and clipped the heavy black bracelet on her. "Step outside this house and you'll experience an unpleasant shock throughout your whole body. It also has a GPS tracking device on it so I know exactly where you are in my mansion at all time."

_ Wow! This guy is a major control freak and did she mention psychopath? _

"You can go wherever you want in my mansion, but there is one room that I forbid you to go into." he warned, "You are not to go into the room where the door is painted a bright red color."

Why? She wondered, but dare not asked.

"There's a library in this mansion, you may use it."

"Please, as much as I appreciate you letting me use your library. I really have to attend Harvard University."

"Anything that you could learn from Harvard University could be learn from the books in my library for free."

Tears filled her innocent eyes. "How long am I going to stay here? Are you holding me as hostage for something? Is it money that you want? I can tell Joey to wire you money."

**Whack! **That was a major kick to the ego. He slammed both of his hands down hard on the dining table, causing the things around him to quiver. "That's ridiculous! I don't want any money from your brother. Does it look like I need any money? All he probably has are pennies and nickles. A quarter at most." he bellowed. "No more questioning my motives or how long you're going to be here!" She crossed her arms before her in frustration after she finished devouring the apple. "Where am I to sleep?" she asked him.

"In my room. I have to keep a close eye on you at night."

_In his room?! On the same bed? _She hoped not.

Whatever. She'll obey him...for now. Crying and resisting would be futile. Being a smart girl that she was, she would find a way to escape from this hell hole. Or hopefully he'll get bored of her a let her go...but what if he kills her instead? _Don't go there. Don't think about that!_ She thought to herself. At this point, who knows what Kaiba was capable of doing. He was unpredictable...so far.

"I need to use the bathroom." she said.

"There's at least ten bathrooms in this mansion. Take your pick."

"Where's the closes one?"

"Right over there." he pointed to a nearby door.

She stood up and made her way to the door, feeling Kaiba's cold eyes staring at her from behind.

When she walked into the bathroom, she tried to lock the door but there was no lock. In fact, she observed the doorknob and noted that it could only be locked from the outside. That crazy guy must have switched the locks around so that she can't lock him out of any room she's in. She'll have absolutely no privacy! He must have thought all the scenarios through. _He's a control freak,_ she reminded herself again. Nothing he did was making any sense to her at the moment.

She sat on the bathroom seat to take care of business, than she noticed something on her underwear. _Blood_. "No. Why now?" she mumbled to herself. Her period had decided to start and oddly it was a week earlier than usual. Maybe it was stress that caused it to come so early. she was uncertain.

Now she was facing one obstacle over another. She could be creative and make a pad out of a bunch of toilet paper, but it didn't go well for her last time she did that. Let's just say, it ended with a bloody mess. She'd have to find a way to ask her kidnapper for a maxi pad... _awkward_.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE! BTW my birthday is coming everybody. March 15 yay! lol


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"What the hell is taking you so damn long in there? Are you constipated or something?" he screamed at the door while banging on it in between each word.

Serenity rolled her eyes, she was still thinking of a way to ask him for a pad. The only way to really do it was to flat out tell him. _Here goes._

She covered her face with her hands, feeling completely embarrassed, "I'm on my period. Can you go get me a pad?" she asked, her voice soft and shy.

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up or I'm coming in!" he demanded with a harsh cold tone.

She repeated her request again. This time louder than before, her voice nearly echoed in the spacious bathroom. Kaiba fell into a pin-dropped silent state of mind. There was no longer any banging on the other side of the door. All was dead quiet.

Serenity was still sitting on the white porcelain toilet seat, curious as to what Kaiba was thinking and why he was being so quiet. "Hello?" she called out to him and detected him letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." he told her and she was stunned by how calm his voice suddenly sounded.

Moments later, she heard his footsteps emerging again. _That was fast,_ she thought and saw a tampon sliding to her end from underneath the door crack. She stretched over to snatch the tampon and analyzed it. "Wait!" she shouted as soon as she heard him walking away.

"What?" he responded resentfully.

"I can't use this. I don't know how. I want a pad not a tampon."

"Are you fucking serious?" He yelled.

"Please." she begged. Serenity had only used pads ever since she started her period in the seventh grade, never a tampon. The thought of sticking something up her you-know-what was frightening to her. Especially, since she never attempted to try before. She would much rather put a bunch of toilet papers together than use a tampon.

Since Kaiba had been plotting this scheme for a while, he was sure that Serenity would get her period at some point. Therefore, he did purchase some female supplies. However, it was only tampons that he had bought. What he should have done was purchased a variety of choices to avoid this chaos. He frowned to himself, knowing that he could have prevented all of this. The closest convenience store was freakin two hours away! Luckily for him, he owned a helicopter, which would only take him twenty to thirty minutes if he decided to use it. _But who in the hell uses a helicopter to go to a Target or a Wal-mart?_ He thought to himself. Then he came to a conclusion that he would use his helicopter and park it on the rooftop of Kaiba crop and take a car that he had kept for himself in the parking structure to get to the store. _Perfect._

"I'll be back." he stated in a deep voice and Serenity could have sworn that he almost sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie _Terminator. _

"Remember what I told you. You're not allowed to leave the house," he warned, "If you do, the alarm will alert me and the bracelet will release some unpleasant shock waves throughout your entire body." he reminded her.

"Ok." she said and stuck her tongue out at the door, knowing that he could not see her from the other side. She was beginning to feel irritated and very aggravated, maybe it was her period that was making her extra moody. But anyone would be upset if they were in her position. She couldn't talk back to him for fear that he might strike her. Plus, crying had proven to be utterly useless as of right now. She had spent ten hours in that damn storage room crying her eyes out and weeping did not solve a single thing.

"And since you're so picky with your goddamn pads. Is there any specific brands that I should buy? Because I don't want to waltz into the store and buy every single brand in there. So, what the hell is it if it's not..." he took a moment to observe the box of tampon to read the brand that he had bought, "Carefree tampons."

Serenity blushed. The conversation was only getting even more awkward. "I like the brand Always." she finally managed to say as her face flushed a brighter red. "And can you make sure to buy the one with wings." she added, _Might as well, right?_Serenity had always felt self-conscious about her pad falling off her. That was why she always made sure to buy the one with wings because they helped keep the pad in place.

_Wings? What the fuck? _First, Kaiba had no idea what Serenity was talking about when she mentioned wings. Finally, he recalled watching a maxi pad commercial a few months ago where they showed a happy woman spinning around in a circle wearing her summer dress. The woman in the commercial appeared very blissful, probably because she was using a maxi pad with wings. The ad also showed a computer graphic picture of what the pad with wings looked like. Kaiba nodded his head when he was done recollecting his memory of the commercial and took off to go purchase it.

His footsteps faded away speedily.

Serenity sat motionlessly for a couple of minutes before deciding that she would make a temporary pad out of some toilet papers while she waited for him to return. After she finished, she left the bathroom, walking slowly down the hall to keep the toilet paper from falling out. She was still dressed in her oversized T-shirt with no shorts underneath so moving slowly was crucial to avoid making a mess.

Kaiba did mention that she was permitted to walk around in his mansion, she just couldn't enter the room where the door was painted a bright red. Which made her extra curious about it. What could possibly be behind that door? She decided to give herself a tour of the mansion. She might as well get familiar with her surroundings. Who knows how long she'll be stuck here.

Serenity detoured around the living room and noted that there was a lot of built up dust. She went down multiple hallways, shuddering when she walked passed the storage room. She opened each door to see what was behind them, hoping the she'll stumble across the library. Most of the rooms were empty, some were either bathrooms or basic looking bedrooms. Then there it was, the obvious bright red door. She walked up to it to take a closer look. Unlike the rest of the door, this one was made out of heavy duty metal and thick chained bounded the door shut. It almost looked like an enormous vault.

_ But what is behind it? Did Mokuba make him mad so he decided to lock his brother in there? No. What if it's other victims that he had possibly kidnapped and killed. Maybe he hid their bodies in there. NO! _She shouted in her mind. _Stay calm, stay focused. _She had to stay optimistic and not let her mind go there. Otherwise, she would go depressed and reach the point of suicide. She did not know how long she would be a prisoner here. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet and she was already feeling like she was loosing her mind.

She walked away from the red door, fearing that Kaiba would mistake her for trying to break in. She continued her quest to find the library and after searching for a while she found a double door entry and pushed them open. To her astonishment, it was an enormous library. Bigger than any she had ever seen before. Being a bookworm that she was, Serenity had seen countless of libraries, but none looked this amazing. As of right now, this room was her heaven.

She roamed around the library searching for books that she may be interested in. She walked past a section with a bunch of books on technology. _Model 126CR Taser Bracelet. _Stated one of the titles. She pulled it out and to her amusement the picture on the cover looked just like the bracelet she was wearing. Serenity examined her bracelet carefully, hers was model 127CR, the newer version. But it didn't matter, most of the functions were probably the same. She flipped through the book to skim through it. It was the manual for the bracelet that Kaiba had put on her. Was he really that careless to have not removed this manual from the library. Apparently, yes!

_"__Anything that you could learn from Harvard University could be learn from __the __books __in__ my library for free." _She remembered him saying.

Indeed, she was going to take advantage of his library. She would learn all that she could to plot a smart escape. There would be books on how cars worked so maybe she could learn how to hot wire his car. She took humor at the thought of her having to hot wiring a car. It really did not seem like anything she could picture herself doing. But a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do. There was opportunity everywhere in this library. She'll hit the psychology books to understand the way he thinks. There were probably books on how to trap an animal too somewhere around here. She'll set booby traps around his house if she has to! There was hope for her. Kaiba had underestimated her and her intelligent. Serenity was going to use her brain to outsmart Kaiba and turn this whole living nightmare around.

Hi everyone. Once again thank you for your supports! Also, thank you for the birthday wish! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Shortly after reading some of the books in the library that could be of use for her escape, she heard the door of the elegant library opening. Serenity quickly put a book that she was holding back on the shelf. She stood still behind a tall bookcase, listening to the footsteps as they came closer to her. Moments later, Kaiba appeared at the technology aisle as if he was a bloodhound and knew exactly where she was. He didn't even have to call out her name to know where she was at. But then she remembered him mentioning that the bracelet had a GPS tracking device on it, so that he would always know where she was exactly. The thought of how he found her so quickly no longer impressed her. In his hands he carried a white plastic bag. His face was pale as if all the blood had drained from it. Possibly because he did not feel comfortable carrying a plastic bag with a bunch of feminine supplies. He quickly got rid of it by handing it to Serenity. Not a single word left his mouth and he quickly stormed away.

Serenity has seen him move fast and decisively before. But now that the waters around her were much calmer she was able to observe his body movements a lot clearer. He seemed to be carrying a great deal of weight on his irresistible broad shoulders. As if those weights on his shoulders were a load of painful memories that he prayed to shed. The innocent girl couldn't hate him, she couldn't even if she tried. Hate was never in her nature and she was always determined to find the good in everyone.

When she left the library, she went straight for the bathroom to change into her pads. Kaiba had gotten exactly what she had requested. She disposed of the bloody toilet papers by flushing it down the toilet, hoping that she wouldn't clog it. After washing her hands, she exited the bathroom wondering what to do next. She had about two months to plan an escape before Harvard started their fall semester. The feeling of having to escape was urgent to her. She had to pull herself together, not only for her, but for the love ones of hers who were waiting at home. She wondered how Joey reacted once he had found her phony letter saying that she had run off to take a vacation. If he knew her well enough, and she has faith that he does, he would know damn well that she would never do such a thing.

Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. She hated that he could find her so easily but it would be impossible to find him as quickly in this enormous mansion. Everything seemed to be working against her, everything but the library that is.

She remembered that she had left her duffel bag behind in the storage room and needed to get to it. The walk to the storage room was suffocating when memories of being trapped there the hours drowned her mind. The storage room appeared the same as she last left it, only the duffel bag was gone. The only person she could think of who could have taken it was Kaiba because...well...he was the only other person here. Perhaps he moved the bag into a bedroom, she thought. She left, walking down the hall and soon spotted Kaiba in a home office. She stood outside the room and looked into the small open crack the door left. She could see that he was working on some sort of project for work. He sat quietly in the room, only sounds of his fingers typing was audible.

Serenity knocked on the door and heard that the sound of typing immediately ceased. He spun around in his leather chair and looked at her, "What?"

She pushed the door to open wider, "I was in the storage room to look for my duffel bag. Where is it?"

He cocked his head to the side as if he had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew exactly what she meant. "I burnt it."

"What?" her eyes enlarged when the words left his mouth, "Why?"

"Because it's my house and I don't want any of your personal belongings here. It's the rules."

It's the rules? It seemed unfair that Kaiba appeared to be making and changing the rules as he goes.

"Than why did you have me pack?" she asked.

"So that it would look like you're leaving for a long vacation. Why else?"

"Then what am I to wear?"

"I have clothes for you in a separate closet that I have set aside for you." he answered.

"Where?"

He got up and walked towards her. "Are you planning on taking a shower?" he asked with a perverted grin spreading across his vile face.

Serenity raised an eyebrow to that question, "Eventually." she said.

"Follow me." he told her in a tiring voice. He seemed to be less energized, probably because the day was long and he hasn't slept an ounce.

He accompanied her down the hall and soon pushed open another door to a chamber that served as his bedroom. The room was spacious; a king size bed in the center with a night stand on each side and some floor to ceiling windows that held a spectacular view of his backyard garden. From what she could see from the window, there was a rose garden, a huge maze, and a water fountain similar to one that could be spotted at Central Park in New York City.

Kaiba's master bedroom was breathtaking and worthy for even the queen of England. It was decorated with priceless antiques and paintings. She felt as if she was in a museum and this was a replica of a room from the Victorian era.

Serenity made her way to the door that Kaiba addressed as the closet. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if all the clothes in there for her were nothing but prison orange jumpsuit. Her hand clamps tightly around the door knob and she turned it steadily and walked in. To her astonishment, the closet possessed a great amount of fashionable clothes. She looked through them but all that were in there were fancy gowns. Gowns that were usually worn to wedding receptions or proms. Then there were silk nightgowns. She opened a dresser that was in there, hoping to find casual clothing, but instead there were only bras and panties. She looked at the size of all the bras and mentally freaked out when they were all exactly her size. In fact, everything in this closet was her exact size. _How did he know and how long has he been stalking her? _

"Where are the more casual clothes?" she demanded.

Kaiba stood right outside the entrance of the door and leaned against the frame. "Casual clothes on you is boring to me. You will be wearing exquisite dresses for my own entertainment." he smirked, a devilish smirk.

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted, picturing herself roaming around in his mansion all the time in prom like dresses. She refused to let herself be amused by this. It must have been some sick fetish of his. A strange one at that.

"What about shoes?"

He became baffled at the question in a mocking manner, "You're not going outside. Why would you need shoes?"

Her eyes narrowed at him and she stormed out, pushing him aside. He knew she was powerless to all this. He was a control freak, telling her what to wear and what she can and cannot do. Serenity was beginning to loose her mind over this psycho. In her gentle madness, she acknowledge that she had been kidnapped but there was still a chance to run away from all this. This whole phenomenon could be reverse at anytime and she would make sure of it. For now, she would secretly devise an escape route in her head.

While the psychotic man returned to his office to resume his work, Serenity decided to head to the kitchen for a meal. After all, it was getting close to dinner time, or so she assumed as the lighting outside the window began to darken. She helped herself to the fridge and decided to cook a meal. She pulled out a can of tomato sauce, onion, bell peppers, and mushroom. All was enough to make spaghetti for the night, she thought. She located a large pot to boil the pasta that was available to her.

Serenity was a natural chef, she could make wonderful meals out of simple ingredients. It was truly a talent. She took joy in cooking and found being in the kitchen relaxing and fun. Viola! The meal was finally done and she sat down at the vintage table to enjoy her tasty masterpiece.

Out of nowhere, Kaiba decided to show up. He ambled into the kitchen, perhaps the smell brought him there.

"Help yourself. I made extra." she told him.

"I'm not hungry." he replied, although he was tempted to try it. "I'm going to bed, work and kidnapping you has left me exhausted." he admitted. He gazed at Serenity. Those sapphire eyes appeared to be bemused and she detected a cunningly veiled watchfulness, like that of a venom snake waiting to strike at its victim.

His lips formed into a smile and his eyes still remained sharp, "It's bed time, Serenity. We are sleeping in the same room. Remember? I need to keep a close eye on you at all times."

What is he going to do, sleep with one eye open?

Serenity blushed at his statement, but for now what choice does she have? Failure to comply may result in something worse. She stood up from the table and brought her empty plates to the sink, his gazed were glued on to her like a hawk.

Later, he led her back to the master bedroom and locked the door behind him. She sat on the edge of the bed as he went inside his walk-in closet to change. Serenity had no interest changing into one of those provocative short nightgowns that he had bought. She also did not want to shower for fear that he may barge in at anytime to see her naked. At the time, Serenity could care less if she started to stink up his place. But what if he decides to rape her tonight? She hoped to god not. It wouldn't be a great way to loose her virginity. He exited the closet, wearing only a pair of shorts and revealing his hard abs. She tried to look away, but his muscular physiques were rather intriguing.

"You like what you see?" he asked her when he noticed her gawking at him.

She quickly looked away and shook her head.

He smirked and climbed into bed next to her. Soon enough they fell fast asleep.

/

For a whole week, it''s been this way. She would sleep as close to the edge of the bed as she possibly could, away from him. But in the morning they would wake up spooning each other. She found it rather disgusting and eventually decided to shower, thinking that the water would cleanse her. He surprising never made a sexual move on her...at least not yet. She was grateful for that, but she still had to put up with his rude attitude almost every single day.

She spent almost all of her time in the library loading up on knowledge to prep for her escape. While Kaiba would be in his office working on a program. She still didn't know why Kaiba kidnapped her and where the hell was Mokuba. She had seen him go into the room where the door was painted a bright red once, but never got a good glance of what was in it.

For Kaiba, Serenity was as quiet as a mouse until today...

"Ahhh!" he heard her scream and immediately located her on his phone and dashed into one of the bedroom. He saw her covering her mouth with a look of horror on her face.

"What the fuck is it?" he demanded.

"A spider! And it's a poisonous one too! I know it is. I saw it in one of my books. It's going to kill us all!"

"Calm the fuck down!"

She ran out of the room and pointed to the far desk in the room. "Over there, Kaiba!" she screamed frantically.

Kaiba walked into the room and made his way to the desk. He observed the desk and the floor around it but did not see any spider. "I don't fucking see it." he hissed. Then he heard the door behind him slam shut. He spun around and blood rushed to his face when he realized that Serenity had locked him in. "You bitch!"

Kaiba had reversed most of the locks in his house to prevent Serenity from locking herself in. But he forgot that she would also use this to her advantage to lock _him_ in instead.

"Screw you! I am not your toy nor am I your slave!" he heard her shout.

For a whole week, Serenity had figured out how to operate the bracelet. There was a little compartment that slides open, reviling many different colored wires. According to the manual, the bracelet would unlock if she cut the blue colored wire. She could hear him banging on the door, screaming and shouting her name along with some nasty curse words.

Serenity left her position, quickly sprinting off barefooted because there was no time to waste. Her long auburn hair flowed behind her as she ran down the long hallway in a lengthy glamorous red dress that Kaiba had made her wear. God how she hated that he treated her like a toy doll sometimes by telling her what to wear. She rapidly ran into the kitchen far a pair of small scissor to snap off the blue wire and the bracelet came right off.

Meanwhile, Kaiba received a text message stating that the bracelet had been disarmed. "Fuck!"

She than ran to the main door and pushed it open, causing the alarm to enable and again Kaiba received another text message alerting him that the front door had been open. "Goddamn it!"

Aware that Serenity had planted this whole trick, he kicked the door as hard as he could. wood splintered with a loud dry crack and the door flew outward. Kaiba flew out along with it, as if he had been sucked out into the hall by an energy vortex or a tornado. He landed on his side, quickly scrambling up and down the hall to disrupt her escape plan.

Barefooted on the cold concrete, she fled to his car and grabbed a rock from the front-yard garden along the way. With all her strength she swung the rock in her hand on the driver side window but her force did not even leave a small crack in the tinted glass. Again she swung, this time causing a small chip in the window glass. Then again and again. Finally, the window burst and small pieces of glass splattered everywhere. She reached her arm that was trembling anxiously in to unlock it but felt a sharp pain in her head as found Kaiba yanking on a lock of her hair. "Get back in!" He shouted and threw her over his shoulder.

She kicked, screamed, and cried like a three-year-old child throwing a massive tantrum in a toy store because a mother had refused to buy a certain item. She tried wiggling out of his grip like a fish out of water, but no luck. He rushed her inside and back into the living room. She snatched an antique lamp off a nightstand and smashed it over Kaiba's head causing him to let her go as she fell onto the floor off his shoulder. The lamp shattered on the ground next to her and she could see that she had swung hard enough to make Kaiba bleed. Unfortunately, a hard blow to the head did not knock him out. He looked at his hand after feeling the back of his head only to see blood. He glared at her and oh if only she got a penny for every time he glared at her she would be much richer than him.

Serenity knew that she had only caused Kaiba to become even more pissed off. She got up on her feet and ran. She grabbed anything that could be served as a weapon, pot, pans, plates. She swung and threw at him. He ran towards he, using foul language to express his anger as he tried to dodge each one of the items she chucked at him. When he finally grabbed her again, she bit him hard in the arm as panic and adrenaline possessed her and grabbed the same pair of scissor she used earlier and stabbed it into one of his thigh.. He let her go once more and she rushed and grabbed a stool to throw at him, but he ducked that one easily. He yanked the scissor out and hoped that she did not hit one of his main arteries. He didn't think she did, there wasn't enough blood to believe so.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this, when she saw Kaiba running to her she positioned herself in a way that Joey had taught her for self defense and with a great amount of fury force she kicked him right in his prized possession, his crotch. He immediately fell to his knee holding his balls with both of his hands. Still being a stubborn son of a bitch, he managed to get up quickly regardless of pain.

She grabbed a fire extinguisher that was attached to a nearby wall and pointed it at him. She sprayed everywhere, causing smoke and fog to appear all over the place. She could hear him coughing and wheezing.

He took his white trench coat off to fan the fog away and when the kitchen was slightly clearer, he could not see Serenity anywhere!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_Run! Run! Run!_ Were the words that went on in her terrified mind as she scrambled away from the fog that trapped Kaiba. She kept running rapidly as if she was competing in the Olympic to win the gold medal except there were no specific finish line. The main exit was too far away, by the time she got there the fog would fade and that would surely be the first place Kaiba checks. He would out run her before she gets the chance to make it off of his front yard. Her mindless race had led her into his home office and she crawled underneath his heavy duty desk to take cover. Obviously, she couldn't hide there forever. There was a small metal black box on the ground next to her. She grabbed a hold of it, moving the glistening box towards her and opened it to find a gun. If she recalled correctly, it was the same exact gun he pulled on her the night of the kidnap. She carefully took the polished gun out of the box and held it in her hand. Serenity had never held a gun before, but there was a first for everything.

The gun trembled in her custody as she cautiously eased herself out from underneath his desk. She felt more reassured with the heavy weapon, perhaps she could use it to scare him into giving her the keys to his car. She traveled out of his office and into the long hallway. Abruptly, Kaiba appeared at the other end of the lengthy hallway. He was without his classic white trench coat, only a casual black t-shirt and pants. There was a deep look of rage in his eyes which blazed with madness and a few drops of fresh blood on his forehead. She pointed the gun directly at him. "I'll shoot if you don't back away." she threatened.

He smirked, "Shoot. I fucking dare you!" he slowly moved towards her. "Go on. Pull the fucking trigger!" he encouraged, his voice deep and hoarse.

Her hands shivered as if the air around her was below zero._ Is he feeling so cocky right now because there may not be any bullets in the gun?! _

He began to sprint towards her causing her to become even more terrified than before. Deciding to take her chances, she aimed at him and pulled the trigger. She promised herself that she would never hurt anyone, but in this case he was a violent beast and not a human being to her. She pulled the trigger because she feared for her dear life and she wasn't ready to leave her love ones behind. She also worried that he would not show any kind of mercy towards her if he got a hold of her. She would end up a beautiful corpse. A rotting cadaver to this world.

The decision was not an impulsive one. It was clear that he had left her with no choice so she fired. The bullet left the gun followed by a blaring sound and the power from the fire nearly knocked her backwards. _Jesus Christ!_ But the bastard dodged the single bullet by turning to his side as if he was Neo from the _Matrix _and the world around him was moving in slow motion. The man had already broken the laws of crime, now he was defying the laws of physic. It was almost unbelievable.

_You gotta be kidding me!_

Frenziedly, she pulled the trigger again, but the gun was empty. She took off running in the opposite direction and pushed opened the double door to the chamber that served as the library.

Kaiba hurried after her, even with the wound from the scissor in his thigh he was able to move at an accelerating impressive pace. Not even the speed of bullets were a match to him. He exploded through the double door and immediately spotted Serenity.

Now, those handy books in the room literally turned into a weapon for her as she snatched them of their shelves and flung them at Kaiba. She felt guilty for having to damage such great books. She dashed behind a bookcase and pushed it to fall on to Kaiba, but he got out of the way before it did. She ran and pushed another bookcase, this time it caused a domino effect and knocked down several other bookcases.

While Kaiba watched in dismay as his library chaotically collapse in a mass pile of destruction, Serenity waste no time running out.

Remembering that Kaiba had placed his keys in the trench coat that he had abandoned behind in the kitchen, she rushed to it. Tripping on her red gown, she quickly got up once in the kitchen and plunged herself at his trench coat, searching in every pocket for the key. Once she had located it, she pulled it out holding it up as if it was a trophy from a victory. The keys sparkled like diamonds in the lighting. At the moment, they were the most beautifulest thing ever. She could hear Kaiba stampeding towards her and frantically ran out to his front yard where his car was located. She was surprised to learn that she had the ability to run this fast. However, when situations were fueled by adrenaline the body could be capable of so much.

Once again, she sprinted towards the car and this time achieved in getting in. She placed the keys in the ignition and started the car. Much easier than what she originally planned, which was to hot wire the damn thing. She wondered how that would have went. The car faced directly at the main door, allowing her to see Kaiba as he ran out. She immediately flipped a U-turn and mentally thanked Joey for helping her get her driver's license. The black freshly waxed BMW was now facing the main gate and all she had to do was accelerate pass it and she would be free. The only obstacle was that his front yard was huge and the gate was kind of far away.

Fortunately for Kaiba, he still had his precious phone in his pant pocket. He reached in and used his home commandment app and with a simple push of a button the gate began to fold itself close. How convenient, he thought.

Serenity noticed that the gate was closing and pushed on the gas pedal as hard as she could. Accelerating from 60 mph to 120 mph.

"I hope you're wearing your seat-belt." he murmured to himself in a singsong tone of voice as he watched his car race towards the closing gate.

"I'm not going to make it!" she cried to herself. Just as she made it near the gate, there was only an inch of opening left. But what if she could blast right out of the gate? It was a risky move. If the gate was too strong and refused for her to break through it, she'd crash right into it which would result in a fatality. Especially with how fast she was driving. She could possibly die. But she might die anyway if that monster got a hold of her.

However, instincts told her to slam on her breaks and so she did. The tires from the car led out a sharp unbearable screeching sound. Just with how fast she was going, it did not stop in time. The car skidded right into the gate, leaving behind burned tire marking, and the airbags exploded out.

The front window erupted, millions of tiny pieces of glass shattered all over. The front head of the car made its' crumple effect, but the gate was nowhere dented. She could hear Kaiba roaring out a bunch of words. Not sure if the concerns were for her or for his car. By the time he got to her, she had already blacked out.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! =)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Hoping that she'd wake up in the hospital, she did not. Instead, she found herself waking up in Kaiba's bed in the same master bedroom they had always slept in. Though this time one of her wrist was handcuffed to one of the bed post. Intolerable pain shot throughout her fragile little body as she struggled to sit up. She found Kaiba resting on an antique chair in front of the bed.

He had a cup of hot coffee in his hand that was brewed dark and bold just how he liked it. The steam caused by the hot liquid was visible, floating up gracefully from his cup. He sipped the strong coffee that was made from the finest Kona bean to escape the urge to rest. Kaiba rarely slept, but when he did, he dreamed. A peaceful dream. But for Serenity, he was the spawn of her nightmares.

Kaiba appeared to be battered, a wounded thigh and possibly a fractured skull. He was nowhere as battered as Serenity was. Tiny scratched marks that were caused by the acute glass that had erupted from the car window riddled her body. She could feel that her lips had been busted and there were some heavy bruising in some parts of her body. It would not be a pretty sight if she got a hold of the mirror.

Serenity was fortunate to be alive. By habit, she did put on her seat-belt. However, seat-belt or not, if she had not slammed on the breaks, the momentum of the speed would have resulted in a lethal outcome.

The poor girl had no knowledge of how long she's been knocked out, but she could see the sun setting from out of the floor to ceiling windows. The sun was not an upbeat honey color like one that could be found on the tropical beach of Tahiti. Instead, it was red as if the sun had been injured itself, making the sheet-white wall appearing to be on fire.

Kaiba, seeing that she had finally awaken, clapped his hands slowly and sarcastically. "Wow. That was quite some fight you got in you. It was a dick move. Bold and courage though, I'll give you that. However, you just made things harder for yourself."

Indeed, that was one hell of a fight that she had put up. But, her fierce effort and courageousness did not yet earn her freedom from the merciless man that sat before her. His ruthless combat almost led her to believe that he was on steroid.

At the moment, she was too tired to speak and decided to lean back on the plumped pillows. "Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused. My car is damaged, my dishes are damaged, my-"

"The only thing really damaged here is you!" she finally said, feeling surprised that she still had some nerves left. "I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your pathetic pity." he sneered.

"You rink of nothing but pathetic and venom!"

His eyes raged like those of scheming demons. He stood up, set aside his cup of coffee, grabbed his chair, and swung to smash it against the wall. The chair, which was probably an overpriced one like everything else in his mansion, was destroyed to smithereens. His powerful swung had left a hole in the wall. His impulsive wrath petrified her, but she was not stunned by his unpredictable outbreak.

"You see that!" he asked pointing to the large hole in the wall. "That could have been your face!"

Then he rushed over, grabbed something that resembled a gun or a tranquilizer from a nearby table. She was uncertain of what the device was. He took a hold of her bruised arm, causing her to wince in anguish. "What are you doing to me?" she demanded.

He pressed the end of the device against her skin and shot what felt almost like a grain of rice in her flesh. The procedure was painful but quick. She expected to pass out again, but instead it was like nothing had happened.

"Microchip." he said. "Similar to those that are used on dogs. I own you now bitch." he hissed.

"How dare you do this to me! You're treating me like an animal when in fact the only animal here is you!"

"Shut the hell up, or I'll build a cage for you to sleep in." he threatened. "I would love to see how you'd be able to remove this one. I doubt it though." he said, referring to the microchip.

She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but resisted the desire to. He was, no doubt, an emotional terrorist.

He began to unlock her handcuff, releasing her from the cold tight medal around her wrist. "Get off of the bed, I need to change the bed sheets." he said as he glared at the tiny drops of blood that were stained on the satin sheet. "There goes my eight thousand dollar bed sheet." he murmured as he ripped it off. "Plus, you need to take a shower."

"You spent eight thousand dollar on a bed sheet? There are poor people out there who can't even afford a cheap mattress to sleep on."

"Like your brother?"

"Enough trash talking about my brother!" she cried and then felt a hard slap to the cheek

"You still have the nerves to talk to me that way? After witnessing what I'm capable of doing? If you value your life, then shut the hell up and don't raise your voice at me because I could take your life away."

"You already did!"

"I meant that I can kill you in a second."

"Then do it!"

"No."

"You won't because deep inside there's still hope of humanity inside of you."

"Actually, I said no because killing you in a second would spoil my fun"

"Fun? This is all fun and games to you? You got bored of playing with all your expensive gadget and now you've moved on to toying around with a human's life? What have I ever done to you to deserve such a horrifying treatment? You're a sick man! You need help and a lot of psychiatric medicine. _STRONG_ medicine!"

Again she had upset him and he shoved her against the wall and punched another hole in it just right next to her head. "I know that you're a fast learner, but why the hell is it taking you so damn long to learn how to shut up?"he asked, "Let me remind you again that you are standing on very thin ice and you better be careful of where you step because it's a fucking mine field here. Go take a shower."

She made her way to the bathroom that was in the same chamber, he followed her in, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone after that stunt you pulled on me?"

"I at least need some privacy to shower!"

"Oh, please," he scoffed, "There's no such thing as privacy here. Not anymore."

Her eyes widened in horror at the thought of having absolutely no more privacy. The position tied knots in her nerves.

"Don't look at me that way. You did it to yourself." he said. "Now strip and get in the goddamn shower. My patience is growing thin and your luck is getting cold."

"I can't do this. I'd rather not shower." she protested.

"Do I have to fucking strip you down and toss you in the shower myself?"

She shook her head, "But can you at least turn around till I get in the shower?"

He gave it some thought and wondered if Serenity would grab something from the bathroom like the toilet plunger and smash it against his head once his back was turned. "No." he replied when he finished imagining the scenario.

"I'll shower with clothes on." she said.

Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever."

He watched as she stepped into the porcelain tub and pulled the shower curtain to hide herself. He heard her turning on the shower and listened to sound of water splashing down like raindrops on the bathtub floor. He sat on the toilet with the lid down as he waited for her to cleanse off. He noted that she had decided to get naked in the shower as she took off her clothes behind the curtain and tossed it out. The dress, that was torn from the intense struggle for freedom, landed on the floor next to the tub. Then, came off the bra and finally the panty.

He could see her seductive silhouette through the curtain. Her lascivious shadow moved in such an erotic way that as a man he couldn't help but to notice. There was a small sign of erected nipples detected in the outline of her body. Perhaps she had chosen to take a cold shower rather than a hot one to awaken her being.

Standing up, he grabbed the dirty clothes from the floor and excused himself from the bathroom to calm himself down and to retreat to her closet to bring back some fresh attire. He ruffled through the drawers to pick out her intimate garment while his mind was still stuck on her alluring silhouette. Aware that he had left her unattended, he wondered if she would plot yet another escape. Surely, she wouldn't be desperate enough to endeavor an escape while naked. _Or is she?_

A sense of urgency bordering on the line of panic made him acquire her articles of clothing and rushed back to the bathroom. She had not yet fled nor did it appeared that she intended to. Instead, she hummed a soothing tune as she proceeded her shower. He heard her turning off the water facet causing the sound of rain drops to seize. She stuck her arm out of the curtain to retrieve the clean white towel that hung beside the tub. He waited while she dried herself off, "I'm putting your clothes over here." he informed her as he placed her clothes on a rack that was within her reach.

After drying herself, she grabbed the clothes on the rack and began to dress herself. She pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the tub.

"Follow me into my office. There's a program that I must finish." he said. "Like I said, I don't want to leave you unattended anymore."

"You might as well handcuff me to you." she sneered.

He hesitated for a while before answering, "That's a good idea, Serenity. I like that. Maybe I'll do it. Handcuff you to me. We'd have to shower together."

Her eyes widened as she watched him smirk.

Kaiba proceeded on accompanying her to his office until out of the blue, something that he would never expected, the door bell rang.

New strength revived in her body and hope renewed in the core of her soul. She led out a shout, "Help me! I've been kidnapped!" She tried jetting towards the door, but Kaiba stepped on her long gown, causing her to trip over. He hurdled towards her, putting his hand over her mouth. The main gate had been shut, but there was only one other person besides himself that had the clicker to open it.

The ring was then followed by some rapid knocking. Feeling a rush of urgency to quickly hide her, he yanked her up by her long hair with his hand still over her mouth and pulled her down the hallway away from the door. "Fuck!" he winced as he felt her sharp teeth digging into the flesh of his hand. "Stop biting me." he demanded.

She did not seem to obey as she continued to dig her teeth deeper into his tissue. Feeling rather angry that she had chosen to disobey, he tilt her head to the side and bit her neck like a vampire feasting on its prey. Tears escaped from her eyes in response to the pain and her teeth loosened their grip from his skin. He dragged her back into the master bedroom and handcuffed her once again to the bedpost. On his way out he turned his music stereo on full blast to drown out her scream for help and locked the door behind him to go answer the door.


End file.
